


While You Were Sleeping (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Derek Hale, Cock Worship, Consensual Somnophilia, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Established Relationship, Foreskin Play, Hairy Derek Hale, Large Cock, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Somnophilia, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Después de algunos años de relación, Derek finalmente se siente lo suficientemente seguro como para revelarle a su compañero una fantasía que siempre había querido probar, pero nunca le había contado a nadie. Sabe que tomó la decisión correcta cuando el entusiasmo de Stiles coincide con el suyo.





	While You Were Sleeping (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [While You Were Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180688) by [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993). 



> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducirla.
> 
> Espero que os guste y disfrutéis de la historia.

Stiles se acuesta en la cama con Derek y espera con impaciencia.

Esta noche es la noche que finalmente lo van a hacer. Después de un par de semanas de hablar, establecer límites y asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran en la misma página, esta noche es la noche en que Stiles jugará con su asombroso hombre lobo mientras que el hombre lobo está profundamente dormido.

Somnofilia.

Stiles se sorprendió cuando, unos meses después de mudarse al loft, Derek se acercó a él y le contó sobre la curiosidad que había estado guardando para sí mismo durante años. Stiles nunca hubiera pensado que Derek querría hacer algo así con él, pero una vez que superó su conmoción y pensó en ello correctamente, se dio cuenta de que la idea de poder hacer lo que quisiera con Derek mientras Derek dormía, completamente inconsciente, era increíblemente excitante. Renunciar al control de esa manera demostraba una gran confianza que honestamente había conmovido profundamente a Stiles. No era un secreto que se amaban, pero recibir un regalo así solo reforzaba en Stiles lo mucho que Derek le quería.

Ahora, mira hacia donde Derek se encuentra a su lado en su cama tamaño king y se muerde su labio inferior. No puede esperar para empezar.

Se habían acostado hace una hora. Por lo general, a Derek le cuesta un tiempo quedarse dormido y el conocimiento de lo que pasará una vez que lo haga significa que esta noche ha tardado más de lo normal. Pero parece que finalmente se ha dormido, sus respiraciones son lentas, profundas y uniformes. Normalmente, Stiles habría estado dormido mucho antes, siempre es el primero en dormirse, pero su intenso deseo era suficiente para mantenerle despierto. Ni siquiera se siente cansado todavía.

Cuando está seguro de que Derek no se despertará de nuevo, Stiles sonríe para sí mismo, enciende la lámpara en su mesita de noche para proporcionar algo de luz y luego empuja con cuidado sus sábanas rojas hasta el pie de la cama. Esto expone a ambos al aire fresco dentro del loft y deja el cuerpo de Derek expuesto a la mirada absorta de Stiles. Aunque Derek usualmente usa algún tipo de ropa en su mitad inferior por la noche, ya sea calzoncillos ajustados o un pantalón de pijama suelto, esta noche optó por ir a dormir sin nada en absoluto, solo Stiles no lo hizo. No tiene que preocuparse por desnudarle. Stiles está agradecido por la concesión, porque significa que puede mirar todo abiertamente. Puede mirar abiertamente cuando Derek también está despierto, pero hay algo tan travieso en verle así, cuando Derek no sabe y no puede hacer nada para detenerle.

Envía una emoción a través de él y tiene su pene endureciéndose entre sus muslos.

"Magnífico ..." susurra, sentándose de manera que está arrodillado junto a la forma de Derek.

Es verdad. Derek es una visión frente a él, todos los músculos, piel bronceada y vello oscuro. Tiene su pierna derecha estirada y la izquierda doblada en la rodilla, su brazo izquierdo descansa a su lado y el derecho descansa sobre su almohada, su mano metida debajo de su cabeza. El amplio pecho de Derek sube y baja con cada respiración. Stiles simplemente le observa por un tiempo, empapándose de su belleza sin igual y preguntándose no por primera vez cómo demonios tenía tanta suerte.

Cuando termina de mirar, Stiles se inclina sobre el pecho peludo de su hombre lobo, frunce los labios y sopla suavemente sobre un pezón. Mantiene sus ojos en la cara de Derek, observando si hay señales de que lo que está haciendo vaya a despertarle. No ve nada. Aprendió bastante rápido una vez que comenzó a dormir en el loft, mucho antes de que realmente se mudara, que una vez que está dormido, Derek tiene un sueño bastante pesado. Stiles nunca ha pensado mucho en cómo duerme Derek antes, al menos no más allá de la necesidad de tener un café recién hecho cada mañana para evitar que sea un gran gruñón.

Pero esta noche piensa que que Derek sea tan difícil de despertar será útil.

Stiles lleva su boca al pezón de Derek y lo lame una vez. Se siente bien debajo de su lengua y siempre le ha gustado el sabor de la piel de su hombre lobo, así que lo hace un par de veces más antes de cambiar al otro pezón de Derek y repetir el proceso. Lo chupa por unos segundos antes de viajar al sur hacia el ombligo de Derek. Sumerge su lengua brevemente y luego continúa. Sigue los finos pelos oscuros que bajan del ombligo de Derek hasta que se encuentran con los rizos gruesos que rodean el suave pene del hombre lobo.

Se queda allí por un tiempo, su nariz enterrada en la pubis de Derek solo para inhalarle. Le encanta el puro almizcle masculino que puede oler, cómo nunca huele limpio al cien por cien, incluso después de la ducha. Sin embargo, no es un olor sucio: la higiene personal de Derek es irreprochable. Incluso cuando tienen que luchar por sus vidas o Derek simplemente hace ejercicios para mantenerse en forma, nunca se queda caliente y sudoroso por mucho tiempo. Solo el tiempo suficiente para que Stiles se saliera con la suya y luego va directamente a la ducha y se lava bien.

Stiles siempre ha estado encantado con la limpieza de su hombre lobo, porque significa que puede lamer cada centímetro del cuerpo de Derek en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar.

Cuando ha olido hasta saciarse, Stiles se dirige hacia el pene flácido de Derek y lo acaricia. Le gusta cómo la piel suave y sedosa se frota contra su cara. Incluso con tan poca estimulación, rápidamente siente que su hombre lobo comienza a endurecerse, el pene que ama aumenta drásticamente en longitud y circunferencia mientras se llena de sangre.

Derek se mueve sobre las sábanas, sus caderas se contraen, pero de nuevo no muestra signos reales de despertarse.

Stiles sigue prestando atención al pene de Derek hasta que está completamente duro, erguido y orgulloso con una longitud total de veinte centímetros. Es un bocado, no importa con cuánta práctica Stiles se lo lleve a la garganta, nada ha cambiado esta noche cuando Stiles separa los labios y los desliza unos centímetros por el pene, lo suficiente como para que la cabeza golpee contra su garganta. Mueve la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo y agarra las peludas bolas de Derek con su mano derecha, haciéndolas rodar en su palma y disfrutando del peso de ellas. Están tan hinchadas con el semen salado al que Stiles se ha vuelto adicto desde que se juntaron. Ya lo quiere, su propio pene palpita entre sus piernas, pero no chupa a su compañero más fuerte para conseguirlo.

Tiene otros planes esta noche.

Stiles deja que el pene de Derek se deslice de su boca y corre sus labios hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo del mismo. Lo adora con todo el deseo que siente. Se desliza sobre la gruesa vena en la parte inferior y desliza su lengua debajo del prepucio que todavía cubre la mayor parte de la cabeza, complaciéndose con la fascinación que ha tenido con ella desde la primera vez que Derek se desnudó delante de él.

Estando circuncidado, Stiles supone que está un poco obsesionado con el prepucio de Derek, pero al alfa nunca pareció importarle. Parece que lo disfruta, de hecho. Cuando Stiles levanta la piel que cubre el pene de Derek para que tenga más para jugar, observa la cara de Derek y ve un pequeño ceño fruncido. Cuando mordisquea suavemente su prepucio arrugado y lo lleva con él entre sus dientes mientras levanta la cabeza, el hombre lobo hace un sonido de placer, sus caderas se contraen de nuevo. Stiles sonríe para sí mismo y pasa unos minutos más saboreando el pene sin cortar antes de seguir adelante.

Todavía tiene más cosas que quiere hacer esta noche y si pasa demasiado tiempo en una cosa, sabe que no podrá hacerlas todas. Y eso sería una lástima.

Stiles toma su lubricante de la mesita de noche y echa un chorrito en sus dedos. Acaba de terminar de calentarlo y está a punto de llegar detrás de sí mismo para estirar su propio agujero cuando Derek se mueve a su lado. Congelándose, temeroso de que el hombre lobo ya se esté despertando, Stiles observa mientras Derek frunce sus delgados labios y se gira sin gracia hacia su frente. Permanece dormido, pero no se queda completamente quieto de nuevo. Con su duro pene ahora atrapado entre las sábanas y sus abdominales espolvoreados, Derek mece perezosamente sus caderas, empujando contra la ropa de cama.

Bueno, eso produce cierta perversión en los planes de Stiles. Tenía la intención de montar a Derek hasta que despertara, pero esto definitivamente cambia las cosas.

Después de tomarse unos segundos para llorar que no podrá llenarse con el pene de Derek esta noche, se da cuenta de lo que puede hacer en su lugar. Nadie puede acusarle de no poder lidiar con los golpes, así que altera un poco sus planes y se asegura de que el lubricante de sus dedos no haya goteado en las sábanas antes de colocarse entre las piernas de Derek. En lugar de usar el lubricante para estirar su propio agujero, lo usará para estirar el de Derek.

Es un plan igualmente perfecto, reflexiona.

El hombre lobo aún persigue inconscientemente su propio placer y Stiles se pierde por un momento solo observando cómo los apretados cachetes del culo de Derek se flexionan con cada movimiento somnoliento.

Esta es otra parte de Derek con la que se ha obsesionado en los últimos años. El culo de Derek es bonito, redondo y está cubierto de pelos oscuros más finos. Están más dispersos en el exterior de sus mejillas y se vuelven más abundantes cuanto más cerca están de la grieta.

Necesitando ver más, con la mano no cubierta de lubricante, Stiles tira del cachete izquierdo de Derek hacia un lado y lame sus labios cuando ve bien el pequeño agujero apretado de su compañero. Se contrae instintivamente al estar expuesto al aire y aún más pelos oscuros lo rodean. Poco después de que empezaran a tener relaciones sexuales, Stiles se sorprendió de que Derek estuviera dispuesto a dejarle estar arriba. Ninguno de los dos había hecho las cosas de esa manera antes, pero una vez que resolvieron las cosas y Stiles desarrolló algo de delicadeza, ambos lo disfrutaron mucho y ahora se turnan para follarse la mayoría de las noches.

Con gran cuidado, Stiles frota su dedo índice lubricado alrededor del agujero de Derek, apelmazando algunos pelos en el proceso. Cuando lo siente desplegado, desliza su dedo un par de nudillos y luego se queda quieto, esperando una señal de que finalmente ha molestado a su compañero lo suficiente como para despertarle.

Pero no detecta nada.

Sonriendo, Stiles retira su dedo, agrega más lubricante y luego lo inserta por completo dentro del cuerpo de Derek, disfrutando de lo cálido que es y lo sedosas que son sus paredes internas. Nunca se cansa de experimentarlo y sabe que se va a sentir increíble alrededor de su pene. Todavía moviéndose lentamente, Stiles folla a Derek con su dedo unas cuantas veces y se siente cautivado cuando alienta al alfa aún adormecido a moverse con él. Derek se empuja contra su dedo, su culo es tan codicioso como recordaba Stiles y hace pequeños y suaves sonidos de resoplido en su almohada cada vez que toma a Stiles en la profundidad.

Siguen moviéndose juntos durante varios minutos, su ritmo no flaquea incluso cuando Stiles agrega el segundo y tercer dedo al agujero de Derek. Cuando cree que su hombre lobo ha sido preparado adecuadamente, Stiles retira sus delgados dígitos por última vez y limpia el exceso de lubricante en su pene, preparándolo para el evento principal. Cuando termina, se acerca más a él, apunta la cabeza de su erección al agujero estirado de Derek y lo empuja gradualmente. Stiles no se detiene hasta que está en la empuñadura. Sus párpados se agitan debido al calor que le rodea, el calor perfecto le da la bienvenida a casa. Stiles no se mueve por mucho tiempo, solo disfruta de la forma en que Derek aprieta su agujero a su alrededor mientras duerme y se empuja contra su pene como lo había hecho con los dedos de Stiles.

Ambos son putas para los penes de cada uno, es ridículo.

Es con el primer empuje tentativo que Stiles finalmente lo percibe, el cambio en la respiración de Derek que anuncia que se está despertando. Ya que el juego está listo, Stiles ya no se molesta en controlarse. Con el siguiente empuje, acelera el ritmo.

Le dará a Derek algo genial para despertarse.

........................................................................................................................

La conciencia llega a Derek de forma rápida y brillante. Tiene un solo momento de confusión, pero luego el placer se apodera de él cuando recuerda el acuerdo que había hecho con Stiles antes de que se acostaran. Abriendo los ojos, Derek metió las manos en las sábanas y gimió su aprobación cuando sintió que el pene de Stiles se movía dentro de él, jodiéndole como necesita.

"¿Te gusta?" Stiles le pregunta, con las manos en las caderas para mantenerle en su lugar.

Derek jadea y gime de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. "Stiles ..."

"Lo tomaré como un sí."

Con un empuje que golpea su próstata de forma directa, Derek lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y grita, "¡Sí!" Se alegra de que no haya nadie cerca para escucharle a cierta distancia.

Está tan indeciblemente excitado que ya está cerca de venirse. Cumplir su deseo después de tan larga espera es maravilloso y lo real supera cada fantasía que alguna vez tuvo sobre permitir que alguien le haga esto. No hay manera de que pueda saber todo lo que Stiles le hizo antes de despertarle con su pene y así es como Derek lo quiere. Es tan depravado y ama cada segundo. Aguanta el resto del viaje, lo que, para él, es vergonzosamente corto.

Todo lo que se necesita son unos pocos empujes más precisos de Stiles para que su cuerpo se ponga rígido mientras se viene, quedándose atrapado debajo de él, manchándose los abdominales. Simplemente no hay manera de que pudiera aguantar por más tiempo que él. Aprieta con fuerza el pene de Stiles mientras su orgasmo le consume, lo que enciende a su compañero humano también. Siente que las embestidas de Stiles se vuelven ásperas y descoordinadas y luego Stiles le penetra una última vez y se derrumba sobre Derek. Derek simplemente se queda allí y disfruta de la sensación flotante que le consume actualmente, su cuerpo más grande no se ve obstaculizado en absoluto por el hombre esbelto que yace sobre él, respirando pesadamente.

Cuando Stiles finalmente recupera la energía suficiente para rodar hacia un lado, su suave pene se desliza fuera del agujero usado y lleno de Derek, Derek se gira de lado para enfrentarle.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el veredicto?" Stiles pregunta, mirando hacia atrás con sueño.

"Tan increíble como pensé que sería", responde Derek con sinceridad. No puede borrar la sonrisa atontada de sus labios.

"Bien. Lo haremos de nuevo alguna vez".

Derek asiente con la cabeza. "Tal vez pueda hacerlo contigo entonces."

Stiles zumbó. "Estaría abajo".

Ahora que la emoción ha terminado, Derek comienza a sentirse cansado nuevamente. No es de extrañar. Su sueño fue interrumpido, después de todo, pero por la mejor de las razones.

"¿Hora de dormir?" Stiles le pregunta, obviamente en un estado similar.

"Por supuesto."

Derek alcanza las sábanas y las levanta sobre él y su compañero. Envueltos y contentos, se acurrucan juntos, con la cabeza de Stiles metida debajo de la barbilla de Derek y en un instante, ambos sienten que sus ojos se cierran por su propia voluntad a medida que comienzan a dormirse. Stiles es el primero en dormirse. Comienza a hacer ronquidos suaves y adorables y la familiaridad de ellos arrulla a Derek también.


End file.
